Minora "The Beautiful Blade" Scaife
Minora is another original character taken from the story "Witches Man, Witches" by Allen Bedillion Trahurn and used with permission. The last name "Scaife" is used with permission by The Lord of All Chaos. A girl of average height and a thin, lean build with modest features, and light green eyes, she is first encountered in Chapter 7 of this series, "Make the Grade-The Super Written Exam (Again?)" She is the Weapon Partner to Erik Altezio. She is a skilled fighter both on her own and when in Weapon form. The nickname "The Beautiful Blade" comes from her past as a forced underground arena combatant years ago. She is the younger sister of Sarah Scaife. Physical Description Minora is about five and a half feet tall and very lean, despite her modest figure. She has long black hair, perfectly straight and reaching down just past the small of her back, and she has pale green eyes. In her first appearance in "Witches Man, Witches" she wore a black dress with a Chinese Dragon design wrapping around it in gold thread. Currently, she now dresses much like her partner does: a tee-shirt, black leather duster, jeans and boots, with some differences. These differences are that her shirt is black, with a white skull on the back that overlaps the Seal on her back. (See The Grimm Reaper Dark Wavelength Seal) Her jeans are also normal blue denim, and her boots have a more...feminine quality. The same can be said about her duster, which also lacks the damage to the shoulders present on her partners. Personality Minora, unlike her partner, is a very withdrawn individual, due largely to her past. She tends to keep to herself around others, and is usually quite jumpy when addressed directly. It's only when she is alone with Erik that she can truly be herself. During times like this, she is very polite and shares her thoughts with him. She is very protective of her partner, since she sees him as her own personal hero. She begins to warm up to Sarah as well, and begins to take on a few of the hyperactive tendencies. Under the Influence of the Dark Wavelength Due to her exposure to Count Dracula, Minora is also contaminated with the "Dark Wavelength." This gives her more or less the same enhanced abilities and changes as Erik. Her personality changes as well, and she becomes much more outgoing and confident. She also developes a joy for fighting, but it is very subdued. Background Witches and Vampires Minora Scaife was born November 3 to the Scaife family, a very respected European family. Being a family of well off means, she grew up with everything she had ever wanted. However, what was unknown to her was the source of her family's fortune: loans given by the Mafia to start up the Scaife business during the previous generation, which was soon toppled, leaving Minora's father with the remaining fortune. The debts hadn't been repayed, and the Mafia had given her father a choice: pay in money, or pay in blood. Since they had no money to pay, the Mafia was set to kill the man, until Minora happened upon the scene. It was then that her father was spared and she was taken to become a sex slave to a man named Mr. Cho. This ended quickly, however, when her Weapon capabilities are realized. She is then sold again to a man who called himself the Grandmaster, and was forced to fight in arena battles for blood thirsty gamblers and crooks. Finally, after many battles, she was taken away by Count Dracula to Transylvania. It was this series of events that made her how she is today. Witches Man, Witches Minora is saved by Erik and Death the Kid, and taken to Shibusen, where she becomes Eriks Weapon. She teaches him the Dark Suppression Technique to fight back the Dark Wavelength, but it ultimately fails and they have to use the Seal given to both of them by Shinigami. Noir Ange Minora is first encountered in this series with Count Dracula, but is taken away quickly as Sarah Albarn battles his coven of vampires. Her role is yet to be determined in this series. Ablilities and Techniques Soul Fighter:'' While Minora can partially turn into a Weapon like any other, she is also capable of fighting with her Soul Wavelength, something she learned during her time with Count Dracula. Pure Soul: Minora is one of few people around the world that is in possession of a Pure Soul. A Pure Soul is something of great power, and cannot be fully corrupted by the Dark Wavelength. Unfortuantely, those with Pure Souls are not immune to the effects of madness, and can be turned to Kishin Eggs, effectively destroying the power of the Pure Soul. (This happened with Erik Altezio in ''"Witches and Vampires.") Dark Wavelength: Due to her exposure to the Dark Wavelength, she has been contaminated and suffers from the same effects that Erik does. However, thanks to her Pure Soul, her soul will never truly be corrupted by it's power. Dark Suppression Technique: This is a technique that Minora developed to keep herself from falling under the influence of the Dark Wavelength. It allows one to adjust their wavelength to the polar opposite of the Dark Wavelength for a short period of time, allowing one to force the Dark Wavelength back into a somewhat dormant state. She tries to teach this technique to Erik, but it fails. The Grimm Reaper Dark Wavelength Seal: See Erik Altezio Dark Perception: See Erik Altezio